


Will's ECT Gone Wrong (4 PM) - Audio Transcript

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Dialogue-Only, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Chilton administers ECT, manages to fuck it up.





	Will's ECT Gone Wrong (4 PM) - Audio Transcript

 

* * *

****CHILTON:** ** How are you feeling today, Will?

****GRAHAM:** ** Wonderful.

****CHILTON:** ** You seem distraught. Trouble sleeping? If you take medication, you’d have a better time-

****GRAHAM:** ** No. Thanks.

****CHILTON:** ** Now, I understand the public trepidation when it comes to Electroconvulsive Therapy – how barbaric it must have been in its young years. 

__GRAHAM, weak chuckling._ _

****CHILTON:** ** They never thought to use general anesthesia or muscle relaxants. But, the results were more forthcoming then, according to many early studies.

****NURSE:** ** Okay, Mr. Graham, you are going to feel a pinch –

****CHILTON:** ** Wait, let me see that.

__Tapping of plastic. Squirt._ _

****CHILTON:** ** An air bubble. You have to be more careful.

****NURSE:** ** But I-

****GRAHAM:** ** What is that?

****NURSE:** ** Muscle Relaxant. To keep the violence of convulsions at a minimum.

****GRAHAM:** ** Don’t need me flopping around like a fish.

****CHILTON:** ** Has the anesthesia been administered?

****NURSE:** ** Yes, but what you gave –

****CHILTON:** ** Very well, let us proceed to the room. Mr. Matthews, Barney is it? Please.

****MATTHEWS:** ** Yes sir.

__Door opens, wheels squealing on waxed floor._ _

****GRAHAM**** ****__(singing, mumbled, faint)__**** ** **:**** I know…over, still…cling…

****MATTHEWS _ _(nervous laugh)__**** ** **:**** How much of that stuff did they give you?

****GRAHAM _ _(slurred)__**** ** **:**** Not…enough.

__GRAHAM, heavy, shaky sigh._ _

__Another door, sound of beeping machines._ _

__Door shuts. Shuffling of equipment, voices checking off procedures._ _

****CHILTON:** ** Looks like the anesthesia is settling in well. Okay, can you tell us what your name is?

****GRAHAM _ _(weak)__**** ** **:**** Will Graham.

****CHILTON:** ** And what are you having done today?

****GRAHAM _ _(faint)__**** ** **:**** ECT.

****CHILTON:** ** Everybody concur?

****NURSE:** ** I concur.

****MATTHEWS:** ** Concur.

****UNKNOWN:** ** Concur.

__Velcro strapping, monitor buttons beeping. Snapping of elastic. Hollow sound of breathing mask._ _

****CHILTON:** ** Okay, everything in position. And one, two, three.

__Click. Loud thumping, monitor alarm beeping. Click._ _

****NURSE:** ** Doctor!

****CHILTON:** ** It’s fine it will pass. Barney, hold him down.

****NURSE:** ** He’s still convulsing!

****CHILTON:** ** Hold his head, then!

__Thumping slows. Stops._ _

__Another monitor beep, long, loud._ _

****NURSE:** ** Patient is experiencing-

****CHILTON:** ** I know, I know!

****MATTHEWS:** ** Is that blood?

****CHILTON:** ** His mouthpiece was not secured correctly, Nurse!

****NURSE:** ** He wasn’t supposed to convulse like-

****CHILTON:** ** Will Graham? He’s not responding. Will Graham?

****MATTHEWS:** ** Will?

****CHILTON:** ** Get him to urgent care, for chrissakes!

__Door crashes open, faint sound of wheels rolling. Panic in the hall._ _

__Heavy breathing._ _

****CHILTON:** ** Goddammit.

****END OF TRANSCRIPT** **

****** **

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 30, 2013.
> 
> Security photos posted live on that day, with accurate time stamps.


End file.
